Over-the-door hangers formed entirely of plastic as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D445,669 are known. Such hangers may provide adequate hang strength, but they are not adjustable to permit mounting to doors of various thickness dimensions.
Similarly, over-the-door hangers of rod-like construction are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,257. The rod-like construction may not provide adequate lateral stability and may tend to mar adjacent finished surfaces. In the patent, the free ends of the rod adjacent the door surface are provided with rubber knobs to prevent damage to the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,365 discloses door hanger devices including hooks on both sides of the door. The hangers are formed of flat components to enhance lateral stability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,165 and 6,814,335 disclose an over the door hanger having a U-shape hanger for mounting to a top edge of a door and a downwardly extending support portion extending to a thermoplastic hook. The support portion and the hook are injection molded together with a vertical support member embedded therein.
A hanging cup holder having a mounting arrangement of adjustable width is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,722. The extruded construction includes engaging serrations and grooves that enable adjustment of the mounting width. Adjustable width mounting constructions are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,224, 5,783,319 and 5,803,422.